El dolor de mi corazón
by Kevin Jim
Summary: Está es la historia de una de los más famosos ninja Itachi Uchiha, un ser despreciado por mucho y amado por pocos en está historia trataré de reflejar todos los sentimientos de tristeza, soledad... que Itachi siempre tuvo después de que masacrara a su clan y expresar el gran amor que tenía por su hermanito Sasuke, si quieren saber más por favor lean y comenten te lo agradezco.


Muy bueno noches a todos, espero esta historia sea de su agrado está dedicada a todos los fans de Itachi Uchiha y en especial para mi administradora Lizbeth Carmona (eres la mejor), comencemos.

Itachi (suspiro).

Kisame: ¿Qué te pasa Itachi?, estás recordando a tu clan una vez más, por favor cuéntame tu historia.

Itachi: Si tanto insiste Kisame te la contaré.

Itachi narrado: Un día común en mis labores como ambu el tercer Hokage me llamó y me encomendó la misión de vigilar a todo el clan Uchiha pero las cosas en ese tiempo iban de mal en peor hasta el punto en el que yo debía actuar y junto con Madara Uchiha nos dispusimos a exterminio el clan Uchiha pero sólo había una condición no matar a mi hermano menor, ese día por la noche exterminamos a todo el clan incluso a mi familia, Sasuke llegó a casa, sabía desde ese momento todo lo que me espera y todo lo que le esperaba a él pero tuve que meterlo en una ilusión para que conociera toda la verdad, Sasuke de ese momento me ha odiado, después me enfrente a Danzo lo amenace por todo lo que había le había hecho a mi mejor amigo Shisui, el debía morir pero ya era suficiente de tanta sangre así que lo deje vivo, el día siguiente me cité con el tercero y le conté todo él por supuesto con su gran sabiduría me entendió también me prometió que cuidaría de Sasuke, después de esa reunión me fui de Konoha, no fue fácil pero lo tuve que hacer y luego entre a los Akatsuki.

Kisame: Eso es por lo que has estado así desde hace varios años Itachi aunque no me creas te entiendo los dos hemos abandonado la aldea que tanto amamos, tal parece que tú vida no ha sido fácil, pero porque has decidió morir ahora aún podemos salvarte de tu enfermedad Itachi.

Itachi: Kisame lo se pero ha llegado el momento de pagar por todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida.

Kisame: Itachi no los hagas además tú hermano menor a muerto a manos de Deidara así que no vale la pena que lo busques.

Itachi: Kisame eso no es cierto yo se que Sasuke está vivo, por favor no intentes retenerme más a llegado mi momento.

Kisame: Está bien Itachi no te retendré más tiempo, sólo espero que puedas cumplir tu misión y que tú muerte valga la pena.

Itachi: Mi muerte valdrá la pena Kisame de eso no tengo duda, Kisame este es el adiós.

Kisame: Nos veremos en el otro mundo.

(Itachi comienza su viaje así la guarida Uchiha pero se topa con Naruto).

Itachi: Eres tú Naruto Uzumaki verdad.

Naruto (molesto): Es verdad y tú eres Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Itachi: Así es Naruto.

Naruto: Eres un idiota te mataré en este momento.

Itachi: Por favor escucha Naruto no vengo a pelear contigo.

Naruto: Esas sólo son mentiras te mataré.

Itachi: Naruto no me dejas más opción (lo atrapa en un genjutsu), Naruto porque persigues a mi hermano el no es nada para ti el es un simple traidor de Konoha.

Naruto: Y que me dices tú eres un traidor y un despertó de Konoha, para mi Sasuke es como un hermano es el primer gran vínculo que he tenido él es el único que entiende mi dolor es por eso que no lo puedo dejar.

Itachi (sorprendido): Naruto ¿qué pasaría si Sasuke ataca a Konoha lo matarias?.

Naruto: Intentaría todo lo posible para detenerlo y lo persudiria para que dejara eso ideales.

Itachi (sonríe): Naruto eres un gran amigo, sin duda Sasuke es muy afortunado de tenerte como amigo te daré eso (introduce un cuervo con el sharingan de Shisui el cuerpo de Naruto), espero nunca llegue el momento en que tengas que hacer su de este poder, Naruto adiós.

(Itachi se va del lugar en donde se encontraba y busca Sasuke sólo para recordarle su odio, además le dice que lo estará esperando en la guardia de los Uchihas).

Itachi (comienza a llorar): Nadie entiende la vida hasta que está apunto de morir en mi vida he cometido muchos errore he hecho sufrir a mi hermano, todo mi clan a sido destruido, pero ha llegado el momento de pagar mis errores, padres se que los he deshonrado los he hice sufrir pero sé que su sacrificios no ha sido en vano, quisiera volver el tiempo, recordar todos los momento felices que tuvimos, pero no puedo y aunque ustedes nunca me comprendieron sólo mi gran amigo Shisui lo podía hacer pero hasta eso la vida me ha quitado, pero se que Sasuke me hará pagar todo el dolor que les hice pasar, yo solía ser una persona alejada siempre me mantenía entre las sombras esperando el momento en que todo el sufrimiento y el récord se alejara del clan pero eso nunca sucedió, ha llegado mi momento, el momento de morir, de morir por la única persona que comparte mi dolor mi pequeño hermano que tanto he amado, ahora padre, madre nos volveremos a ver y espero que me puedan entender ahora seamos una familia feliz en otro mundo.

Narrador: Sasuke e Itachi se encuentran en la guarida Uchiha y se disponen a librar la batalla final. La batalla entre los Uchiha comienza con la superación considerable de Itachi sobre Sasuke, y del uso de Genjutsus de ambos hermanos. De igual manera ambos usan su Sharingan.

Después de una pequeña conversación acerca de pasado de los Uchiha es cuando comienza la verdadera batalla. Sasuke utiliza su Chidori y varios Shuriken para contraatacar los jutsus de Itachi, pero Sasuke pierde su ojo izquierdo, ante la ambición de Itachi por conseguirlos, entonces Sasuke aleja a su hermano con una transformación parcial del sello maldito pero Itachi, tras envasar el ojo de Sasuke en un frasco logra inmovilizarlo desde atrás y se dispone a sacarle el ojo derecho a su hermano, Sasuke libera su sello maldito de nivel dos y el tiempo parece detenerse. Itachi utiliza Tsukuyomi pero Sasuke logra detenerlo con su Sharingan (lo que impresiona mucho a Zetsu, pues ve la batalla).

Entonces Itachi comienza a realizar sellos para realizar el Amaterasu, sin embargo, Sasuke utiliza su Kage Shuriken No jutsu y lo evita. Luego, los dos Uchiha utilizan el Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de Fuego, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sasuke cae en llamas ardiendo tras el uso del Amaterasu de Itachi que lo hace rápido pues no quiere ver a su hermano muerto. Aún así, Itachi se preparaba para realizar otro Amaterasu pero Sasuke lo evita y escapa de un último ataque de Itachi por conseguir los ojos de Sasuke utilizando el Kawarimi No Jutsu y bombardeando a Itachi con el Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de Fuego con su sello maldito en fase 2 y alcanzado a quemar el brazo derecho de Itachi.

Ambos se encuentran exhaustos y sin chakra, sin embargo, Sasuke se prepara para dar el último golpe, Kirin.

Sasuke: Itachi con este jutsu morirás por todo lo que has hecho, por matar a nuestro clan, a nuestros padres, muere Itachi Uchiha, ¡Kirin!

Narrador: Pero cuando parecía que Itachi había muerto este se levanta como si nada le hubiera pasado, en ese instante utiliza su técnica más poderosa, el Susano'o.

Itachi: Sasuke te has hecho muy poderoso pero ninguno de tus ataques tendrá efecto he sacado mi ultima arma el Susano'o.

Narrador: En ese instante Sasuke debilitado y sin chakra libera a Orochimaru que crea una serpiente blanca de 8 cabezas que lucha contra el Susanō de Itachi, tras varias cabezas derrotadas .

Orochimaru: Soy libre y por fin podre apoderarme del cuerpo de Sasuke, muchas gracias Itachi has hecho que Sasuke utilizara todo su chakra y me ha liberado.

Itachi (enfadado): Orochimaru no me debes nada, lo unico que hice fue liberarte para poder destruirte (saca su Espada de Totsuka con la cual sella los poderes de la serpiente blanca y Orochimaru y lo coloca en un genjutsu eterno).

Narrador: Mientras tanto, Itachi se dispone a tomar los ojos de un debilitado hermano a pesar de que su propio estado de salud se deteriora rápidamente, Sasuke trata de acabar con su hermano lanzando kunais explosivos pero es repelido por el escudo llamado Espejo de Yata del Susanoo, el joven Uchiha trata de usar su Chokuto pero es golpeado y aprisionado por el poderoso ser controlado por su hermano, este se dispone a tomar los ojos de su hermano, finalmente)

Itachi (coloca sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke igual que cuando eran jóvenes y sonríe): Perdóname Sasuke no habrá próxima vez, esto es todo.

(Es entonces el momento en el que Itachi muere y él piensa que jamas volvera a ver a Sasuke, pero gracias a el Edo Tensei de Kabuto resucita, nuevamente pelea con Naruto reconoce los cambios y todos los buenos sentimientos que este tiene hacia su hermano, con la ayuda de cuervo que tiene el Kotoamatsukami se deshace del control de Kabuto, sella a Nagato después se dire a detener a Kabuto pero se encuentra con Sasuke en su camino que lo trata de detener pero al no poderlo detener lo sigue hasta la guarida de Kabuto para conseguir respuestas al tiempo de pelear con Kabuto)

Narrador: Al ver que ya esta cerca de Kabuto usa el Jutsu de Invocación para convocar a unos cuervos y que entretengan a Sasuke, se adelanta y destroza una pared para ver a Kabuto. Luego aparece Sasuke y ve a su hermano y a Kabuto, al que primero confunde con Orochimaru. Kabuto intenta convencer a Sasuke para que se una a él, y cuando le pregunta de qué lado está le lanza unos shurikens, pero Itachi los bloquea y le dice que luego hablará con él, pero que a cambio primero le derrotaron sin matarlo. Entonces Itachi dice que piensa parar su jutsu usando el Tsukuyomi. Kabuto, repite que su jutsu no tiene debilidades, y Itachi responde que su debilidad es él mismo. Sasuke le dice que al menos esta vez mantenga su promesa e Itachi le dice que la mantendrá, disponiéndose ambos a luchar. Después observa como Kabuto utiliza sus serpientes para atacar, Kabuto siendo informado por Sasuke de que estas las utiliza para detectar el chakra y prevenir el Genjutsu, llamando a su hermano el doctor serpiente, luego, ve cómo Kabuto agranda sus serpientes para atacar y, junto con su hermano, usa su Susanoo para defenderse y contraatacar, finalmente, Sasuke agarra a Kabuto, sin embargo, solo era su capa, y Kabuto, estaba escondido bajo una serpiente, que, junto con las demás que invocó, son atacadas por los hermanos Uchiha, Kabuto, tras ser atacado, alega que pudo obtener las habilidades de todos los miembros de Taka, tras esto, afirma haber ido a la Caverna Ryūchi. Kabuto, trata de materializar su cuerpo, pero es atacado por una flecha de la Ballesta de Susanoo de Sasuke, sin embargo, la esquiva y se termina de materializar diciendo que es un Sabio. Kabuto lanza su Arte Sabio: Jutsu Blanco Violento, que anula la visión y oído de Itachi y Sasuke, entonces Kabuto aprovecha para atacar a Sasuke, que es protegido por el Susanoo de Itachi.

Kabuto le pregunta cómo ha podido prever su movimiento e Itachi le responde que es porque sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando, e imaginaba que primero intentaría capturar a Sasuke, mientras Kabuto halaga a Itachi, Sasuke lanza un ataque por sorpresa que no da resultado. Itachi pregunta a Sasuke si recuerda cuando fue con él para ocuparse de Inoshishi (un jabalí gigante) hace años, y él responde que sí. Entonces usan la misma estrategia que usaron para derrotar al jabalí, aunque esta vez fue con sus Susanoo y contra Kabuto, pero no funciono, Kabuto toma la espada de Sasuke y atraviesa a Itachi, pero resulta ser un genjutsu de Itachi solo consigue cortarle un cuerno. Itachi le dice a su hermano que "ahora, enfrentarte a un jabalí tan grande como ese, es fácil para ti", y Sasuke le responde que en vez de enfrentarse con un jabalí gigante la prioridad es enfrentarse con esa serpiente, e Itachi lo afirma.

Después de la discusión, Kabuto trata de persuadir a Sasuke, dándole ilusiones de una hermandad ya que hace recordar a Sasuke de los problemas que causó en Konoha, de la traición a sus camaradas, y de lo que podía hacer si se unía a él, entonces Sasuke recuerda una vez en la que encubierto con Tobi, escuchan la conversación de dos ninjas de la hoja, al escuchar que hablaban de su hermano como un criminal Clase S, se enfadó, en esto Tobi dijo que se calmara. ya que aunque contara toda la verdad, ni la misma Hokage le creería, en esto, Itachi le dice que no le crea, que no pusiera atención a lo que decía puesto que él era mejor mentiroso que él, entonces Kabuto hace alusión a la vida de Sasuke como la de él, entonces Itachi, dice que él aún sigue siendo un ninja de la hoja, entonces empieza a hablar de una forma para vencer a Kabuto, la cual extinguiría la luz de sus ojos, entonces Sasuke al preguntar si era el Izanagi, el responde que no, que es la pareja esencial que puede determinar el destino, en esto Kabuto ataca, y Itachi libera el Izanami.

Luego de esto Kabuto dice que no importa la técnica que vaya a usar que no va a funcionar contra él, inmediatamente Kabuto ataca a Itachi con el Arte Sabio: Transmigración Inorgánica. Cuando Itachi se dio cuenta usó su Susanoo para proteger a Sasuke pero él no logró protegerse dañándolo gravemente. Luego de que Sasuke libera a su hermano después de usar su Amaterasu para evitar uno de los ataques de Kabuto, escucharon el discurso de Kabuto sobre el hecho de que ahora era protagonista de la guerra y es la persona que está más cerca del Sabio de los Seis Caminos; declarando que los Uchiha no son nada comparados a él. Itachi lo detiene y le dice a Kabuto que le recuerda a él en el pasado, y por ese motivo es que va a perder. Aunque Kabuto responde que no va a perder, Itachi declara que aquellos que no son capaces de verse a sí mismo y reconocerse están destinado a fallar igual como lo hizo él. Respondiendo Kabuto que él no sabe nada.

Tras los recuerdos de Kabuto, este saca de su cuerpo una figura de ADN de Sakon y luego trae una figura de Jirobo la cual usa para mover las llamas de Amaterasu, después de eso saca una figura de Kidoumaru para que lance una telaraña gigante y atraparlos entonces los hermanos Uchiha usan el Amaterasu para quemarlo. Pero aparece por atrás y los empieza a rodear por una gran cantidad de huesos que empezaron a salir del suelo, gracias a la figura de ADN de Kimimaro. Itachi y Sasuke derriban los huesos y telarañas con sus Susano'o. Cuando Kabuto lanza un Genjutsu a través de la figura de ADN de Tayuya en contra de los Uchihas, ellos quedan inmovilizados por lo que Kabuto después saca una figura de ADN de Orochimaru para acabarlos pero Sasuke e Itachi utilizan Genjutsu uno en contra del otro para salir del Genjutsu de Kabuto. Gracias a esto detuvieron a la figura de Orochimaru, cuando Itachi estaba a punto de hacer el Izanami, Kabuto sale de la boca de Orochimaru y corta en dos a Itachi. Una vez cortado en dos Itachi engaña a Kabuto activando el Izanami sin que se diera cuenta, repitiendo los mismos ataques de Kabuto hacia Itachi. Éste mismo le pide a Sasuke que se aleje de la batalla, acto seguido Kabuto dice que esto es como un Déjà vu y que va a terminar con la batalla a lo que Itachi le contesta que tiene su destino en su manos.

Kabuto ataca con la serpiente blanca de Orochimaru y éste lo detiene con su Susanoo, pero Kabuto sale de la boca de la serpiente blanca y le corta un brazo a Itachi con la boca, pero Itachi utiliza sus cuervos y desaparece cortándole un cuerno, dándose cuenta Kabuto de que ha caído en la técnica de Itachi, y vuelve a conjurar el Izanami y Kabuto lo atraviesa con una espada, a lo que Itachi vuelve a desaparecer con sus cuervos y volviendo a cortar el mismo cuerno de Kabuto, y admitiendo que Kabuto no puede escapar de ese bucle.

Tras encerrar a Kabuto en el bucle infinito, Itachi prosigue a desactivar la Resurrección Impura

Itachi utiliza su Sharingan en Sasuke y comparte sus recuerdos y la verdad de lo que había sucedido, sobre el Golpe de Estado que su clan había planeado.

Sasuke (suplicando): Por favor hermano no lo hagas yo te necesito más que nunca necesito que me respondas a mi preguntas.

Itachi: No hermanito es momento de que me vaya se que es duro se que he hecho cosas horribles pero sólo te pido una cosa perdóname.

Sasuke: Itachi sólo espera un poco más quiero escuchar por última vez tú voz y saber por lo que pasaste, yo odio a la aldea por lo que te hizo pasar prometo que vegar todo lo que te hicieron hermanito.

Itachi (deshaciendo el Edo Tensei): Sasuke ya no te mentiré más como lo he hecho durante toda mi vida, siempre te mantenía alejado de mi para que no tuvieras el mismo sufrimiento por el yo pasaba pero me doy cuenta que todo eso fue un error fatal, yo nunca debí de alejarte de mi tal vez si hubiéramos estado juntos tú hubieras cambiado a todo el clan, has pagado por todos mis errores y aunque no soy el mejor hermano se que tú puedes cambiar todo, Sasuke yo soy Itachi Uchiha de Konoha, se que la aldea tiene cosas malas y buenas pero aún así decidí desde el primer momento en que entre a la academia ninja que yo protegería a la aldea, Sasuke ya noté puedo corregir porque yo fui el que te hizo como eres, ahora sólo quiero que sepas que no te alejare más, (los abraza mientras se desvanece), Sasuke espero que puedas cambiar lucha por tus sueños ahí muchas cosas que quisiera decirte pero no puedo, se que nuestros padres estarían muy felices al ver como su hijo se ha hecho fuerte, Sasuke no olvides que tú también eres un Uchiha pero sobre todo eres un ninja de la hoja y espero que algún día puedas perdóname, Sasuke te amaré por siempre.

(Itachi se desvanece por completo).

Sasuke (llorando): Itachi no comprendo tú pensar pero te perdono, nissan eres el mejor hermano que pude tener adiós para siempre, Itachiiiii.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado tal vez fue tedioso por las peleas pero era algo que tenía que poner para recordar a Itachi, los quiere su amigo Kevin Jim.


End file.
